A common method of receiving feedback from customers of a variety of businesses is through the use of response forms such as comment cards. An owner of a business can use the responses gleaned from his customers to improve services, spot unsatisfactory areas of his products or services or to evaluate marketing techniques and potential. In short, the comments of a customer who has just patronized an establishment are one of the most powerful sources of information to the owner of a business. In the past, the inconvenience to the customer of filling out a response form or using other methods of customer surveys have reduced the effectiveness and accuracy of the comments received. For example, if a response form takes more than just a few seconds for a customer to fill out, chances are that the average customer will not bother to fill out the form unless he is especially dissatisfied with some area of the business. This inconvenience results in inaccurate data compiled from these systems.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a system for soliciting responses from customers that will encourage the accurate compilation of data from a customer base. A further need has arisen for a system and method of processing the response forms into useful formats such that the data compiled can be used effectively.